


In Mexico city, 1921

by sassygeek101



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 1st person pov, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygeek101/pseuds/sassygeek101
Summary: One story, two men.Or: What happened that fateful night.(Based on a Reddit writing prompt: Write a poem/story wherein read forward it is from the perspective of a murder victim. Read backward, it is from the perspective of the killer.)





	In Mexico city, 1921

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first contribution to the fandom. I saw this prompt and it never let me go. Thanks for the love and support to people in Coco discord servers. You know who you are.

The night I left Mexico city for good, I knew where I was going.

It took me a long time to figure out we wanted different things. My dream and his dream weren't the same. Not anymore.

What I truly wanted lies elsewhere.

I packed up my clothes, the guitar, and the songs of love and hope; songs written for the family and for the world. A lifetime's worth forever etched. To have all of these within my possession cost me more than I could ever imagine. I didn't know how much but even then, I knew I do not belong here.

He tried to stop me. He did. So I held my ground.

He was my best friend. But I made up my mind.

I could not allow him to get in the way, not anymore. He could hate me all he wants but I could never hate him.

Things didn't have to end this way. If only he would listen. But things changed. He changed.

Not all is lost. We toasted to our friendship. Heaven and Earth will be moved. Drinks are poured. Shots are emptied. It is done.

We walked together one last time. I was so close.

My throat burned. Guilt? No, I made my choice.

Somewhere distant, a train to Sta. Cecilia bellowed.

Finally. I could see my world, my family.

Everything happened so fast.

There was a great pain in the stomach. A reassuring hand. A friendly suggestion. Heaviness. Cracked pavement. Then, darkness.

He left me alone with the moonless night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't done this already, read backward for Ernesto's POV.


End file.
